APH Rochu: Medicine
by haraguro-tan
Summary: Years after the Sino-Soviet split, Ivan visits a sick Yao in attempt to resolve the Sino-Soviet border conflict. A tray of medicine from Alfred in Yao's living room fires up Ivan's jealousy and he strives to remind Yao about their past love…


**Main**** Pairing:**** Rochu**** (Ivan****x****Yao)**** | Genre:**** Romantica,**** Angst**** | Rating:**** R18**

**Synopsis:** Years after the Sino-Soviet split, Ivan visits a sick Yao in attempt to resolve the Sino-Soviet border conflict. A tray of medicine from Alfred in Yao's living room fires up Ivan's jealousy and he strives to remind Yao about their past love…

Meant to be a continuation from "Guardian Angel", but can be read as a standalone story.

**Disclaimer:** The following story is a derivative work of APH and shares no relation to actual countries, political ideologies, history or events. Characters are copyright to Hidekaz Himaruya, but the storyline and writing are copyright to me. You may share the link to my blog or blog post, but you may not repost my writings without my permission.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: An Eventful Visit<strong>

_1969 AD, Beijing_

Ivan Braginski paced up and down in front of Wang Yao's door, dreading to knock on it. Tasked with the job of persuading Yao to get his boss to withdraw troops from their border, he was already convinced that he would fail.

Ivan never dreamt that the day would come when they would turn against each other. They had been lovers who shared a future of fulfilling their dreams together. Yet in recent years, their relationship had evolved from zealous romance to intense enmity.

While both nations pursued utopia, it did not take them long to realize that they had conflicting views on what it entailed. Displeased that Ivan's boss did not share his ideologies and policies, Yao's boss had tried to persuade their allies that he was the more capable leader for them. Naturally, Ivan's boss was not impressed. They began arguing openly about their differences, bringing their war of words to actual battlefields fought through other nations.

Ivan did not always share his boss's views, but this time, he he agreed wholeheartedly with his boss. Since Yao had promised to be with him, he ought to submit to him instead of hinder him. Yao, on the other hand, shared his boss's view that Ivan was a betrayer of their ideology. A split became inevitable.

Ivan recalled with a bitter smile how he used break down Yao's door with his water pipe almost every other day to spring a visit. He took great delight in watching his _tsundere_ lover light up with surprise, then blush and chide him for his childish act. Now, he was right in front of Yao's door with a good reason, and yet he did not dare to ring the door bell. Heaven did enjoy making sport of lovers.

Just as Ivan was about to take another swig of vodka for courage, the door opened with a loud creak. Ivan came face-to-face with a Yao whom he barely recognized. Yao's face was pallid, the dark eye bags under his listless eyes highly pronounced. His cheeks were thinner, no longer soft, round and rosy as they used to be. His long hair was untied and fell upon his shoulders, lacking their usual glossiness. Yao's face was still lovely, and even more mature and elegant now that he was thinner, but he also looked weak and tired.

"Did you just come here to stare at me? I don't have time to entertain you aru," Yao croaked in a thick voice that suggested he had a bad cold. He made to close the door, but Ivan hastily put his foot through it.

"I have something important to discuss with you. Can I come in?"

Yao let out an irritable snort, but motioned for him to enter. Ivan took a seat on the plush sofa in the middle of the living room, a new acquisition, he noted, for Yao never liked western-style sofas, preferring antique Chinese oak benches. Apparently, sitting on them helped to improve circulation of the _qi_ or something like that.

"How did you know I was outside?" Ivan asked, hoping to strike a friendly conversation.

"Came out to get a drink and smelt your vodka," Yao grumbled. He shut the door and shuffled past Ivan.

"Where are you off to?" Ivan asked anxiously.

"Getting your tea aru," Yao replied in a hoarse voice.

"I can do without tea. You should sit down," Ivan said. "You look ill."

"I'm perfectly fine aru," Yao scowled at him before shuffling off to the kitchen.

Ivan shook his head. Yao was always putting on a strong front.

Ivan looked around the room and marvelled at how much Yao's house had changed in a span of a few years. It used to be a regal room adorned with ancient Chinese furnishings, ornaments and art pieces. Now, it looked modern and simple. Even his garden outside had been refurbished, devoid of the arty, scholarly feel that always made Ivan feel at peace with the world whenever he came to visit. He was not sure what to make of this change, and wondered if Yao had allowed his house to be revamped against his own wishes.

A tray of little bottles with coloured liquids standing on the side table caught his attention. He drew closer and realized that there were also little pills beside them. Western medication? Hmm… Yao had definitely changed. In the past, he always scorned Western medication, arguing that Traditional Chinese Medicine was much more effective, never mind that its taste was potentially fatal and that it took ages to effect a cure.

He picked up a packet of pills to look at its label. A handwritten note fluttered from the table onto the floor. He retrieved it and read it.

"This miracle medicine will cure you in no time! Call me back about 'you know what' when you're well. No objections!" Signed, the Hero.

Ivan saw purple as a cloud of haze enshrouded his eyes. He closed his fists and felt the pills disintegrate in his tensed palm. What the hell was 'You know what?'? A rendezvous? Were they having an affair? He had heard rumours that Alfred had been keen on establishing diplomatic relations with Yao, but had dismissed them, knowing that Yao shared his deep dislike for Alfred. Then again, Yao had changed so drastically in these years that it was highly possible that he had had a change of heart. He felt his chest constrict with pain.

Yao came back into the living room with a cup of tea, coughing profusely as he did. Annoyed to see Ivan glaring at him out of narrowed eyes, he misunderstood his disapproval and shot back, "I didn't cough into your tea!"

Moodily, Yao set his tea down on the table with a 'thud'. He plonked himself down on the end of the sofa that was further from Ivan and crossed his arms.

"What do you want aru? Just say your piece and get going."

"Do you detest me so?" Ivan asked stiffly.

"Considering that we don't agree on many things, it's pointless to talk," Yao said hoarsely in between coughs. He was too preoccupied with his discomfort to notice the murderous glint in Ivan's eyes.

"Fair enough," Ivan nodded solemnly. "My purpose of coming here is to request that you withdraw your troops from your frontier so that we can resolve our conflict peacefully."

Yao snorted derisively. "I thought you'd say that. But I'm not going to let you walk all over me like a fool aru! _You_ can withdraw your troops first. You were the one who started it all when you stationed your army at my frontier!"

Ivan moved slowly towards Yao, his hands balled into fists. Towering over Yao, who instinctively shrunk back against the sofa arm, he said in a tone that rang of danger, "Listen, there is nothing that physically stops me from declaring a nuclear war on you. The only reason you're still standing here with nothing more than a cold is because Alfred Jones warned that my doing so would drag the world into a third world war. But if you insist on going against me, there's no telling what I will do. Kolkolkolkol…"

Yao felt his heart pulsate violently as he shuddered from fear. It had been a long time since he heard Ivan's infamous chuckle. While he used to find it endearing, that was because Ivan often used it in his presence with no malicious intentions towards him. Now, he finally understood why the Baltic trio often quaked in front of him. All the same, he could not bow down to fear and let this traitor get away with what he wanted.

Straightening his back, he spoke in the most defiant tone he could manage without letting his voice waver.

"But of course you should listen to him. Alfred Jones is always right. Have you started calling him 'Big brother' already? If you haven't, you should, or he might send a missile up your…"

Ivan lunged forward and closed a gloved hand around his neck, trapping his unsaid words in his throat. Although Yao was not being suffocated, Ivan's finger tips pressed painfully into the sides of his already hurting throat. He struggled and whimpered, but Ivan was too overwhelmed with fury to pay attention to his distress.

"'Big brother' eh? At least that's far more decent than what you call him. I suppose you call him 'darling' or 'sweetheart', don't you?" His gloved fingers dug in harder, causing Yao to tear.

"I don't know what you're talking about aru! Let me go! You're hurting me!" Yao gasped.

"Does 'you know what' ring a bell? Kolkolkolkol…" Ivan chuckled malevolently, sending another bout of chills down his spine.

"Don't… speak… in riddles!" Yao wheezed and hiccoughed profusely, tears trickling down his cheeks from pain and fright. Realizing that Yao was having difficulty breathing, Ivan released him forcefully. Yao slammed against the sofa arm, trembling as he inhaled and exhaled deeply.

When Yao's breathing had calmed, Ivan waved the handwritten note in front of his eyes, demanding to know what it was about. Yao had to push the paper further away to read its contents.

"You peeked at my things!" Yao grabbed the paper and tried to pull it out of Ivan's grip. The paper tore into half in the process.

"So you _are_ having an affair with Alfred," Ivan seethed as he crushed the other half of the note in his palm. By the time he flung it aside, it was reduced to pulp.

"Aiya, what nonsense are you spouting aru!" Yao exclaimed, indignant at the ludicrous accusation.

"Why are you so secretive then? What's going on between the both of you?" Ivan demanded.

"None of your business!" Yao shot back.

"How is it none of my business when you're having an affair? Kolkolkolkol…" A visible purple haze rose up from behind Ivan. Yao would have made a run for it, but his knees felt weak and his head was starting to spin. A fiery sensation in his throat told him that he had exerted his throat by shouting so much. Having known Ivan for the past centuries, Yao was well aware that the Russian could be aggressively persistent when angered. He had to pacify Ivan and get rid of him before he turned violent.

"Aiya, I'm not having an affair aru. Alfred wanted me to convince my boss to meet his boss. You know how much my boss hates him aru," Yao explained tiredly.

The purple haze dissipated slightly, but Ivan was not entirely satisfied. "Why does he want your boss to meet his boss?" he demanded.

"The same reason that _your_ boss meets his boss aru," Yao snapped. "Diplomacy of course!"

"Will your boss agree?" Ivan pressed on.

"This is where you should draw the line aru. Keep your nose out of my boss's affairs," Yao frowned. Now that they were no longer chummy, it was dangerous to let him in on national secrets. To his dismay, Ivan failed to understand that. He leaned his large body over Yao and placed his palm on the couch arm, effectively trapping Yao between himself and the seat.

"He'd better not, or I'll make him regret it. Kolkolkolkol…" the purple haze around Ivan darkened again.

Yao tensed up and pressed his back against the couch arm. Brows furrowed, voice quivering slightly, he glared up at Ivan, "Is this a threat?"

"Da, it is," Ivan's lips curved into an uncanny smile.

"You're unreasonable aru!" Yao burst out. "What right have you to forbid me to establish diplomatic relations with Alfred? You and I have nothing to do with each other anymore. What I do is really none of your business!"

Ivan's smile hardened. "The right of a spouse," he placed his gloved hands on Yao's cheeks. Yao drew a sharp intake of breath.

"I forbid you to betray me further."

Yao moved his lips to rebut this unjust accusation, but no words came out. The cold violet eyes that drilled into his startled amber ones chilled him to the bone. They stared at each other silently for a long moment. Then Ivan slid his hand over his cheek and upward into his hair. He gathered the loose strands tight into his fist and pulled him towards him, slamming his mouth down over his lips. He wanted to devour him whole. He wanted to take him right on this couch and put him in his place.

For several seconds, Yao could not breathe as Ivan ravaged his lips, taking possession of his mouth and tasting every inch of it. He struggled, but his efforts were futile. Ivan wrapped his strong arms around his body, clamping his weak arms to his sides. He felt his nerves prickling and his heart racing fast. As his head spun more furiously than ever, whimpering feebly was all he could to express his disapproval of this sudden violation.

Ivan pulled away, just long enough to look into Yao's misty eyes and declare, "Yao, you're mine. I won't let anyone else have you. I will destroy you if I must."

He pulled Yao's collar aside, revealing his milky white nape. He latched his lips to it, nipping and sucking, determined to leave his mark. Satisfied with the red blotch that surfaced, he placed a hand on the top button of Yao's shirt. As usual, it was a hassle to push the huge, round button out of its narrow slit. He would have to use both hands to do so. He released the hand that supported Yao's shoulders. The smaller man slumped against his chest, eyes closed and lifeless.

"Yao?" Ivan called in surprise. He cupped his face, which he realized with a start, was abnormally warm. Yao's cheeks were red and his eyes shut. His head lolled back when Ivan shook him.

"Yao! Are you all right da? Yao!" Ivan hugged the limp body and patted Yao's cheek with his hands in a fruitless attempt to get some response. Oh dear, Yao's sickness was worst than he perceived it.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p>The second chapter and third chapters are available in my <strong>Rochu doujinshi 'Our Secret History'<strong>, which is now available for Pre-Order. Please visit the official website: http : / / secret . kawaiiaru . net for more information. Those who are unable to access the official website may also view information about it on http : / / doujin . bangumi . tv/subject/3579 Please remove all spaces in the urls.

The story will also be available in a free pdf version of the doujinshi that will be downloadable from the same websites after the book has sold out.

**Author's Notes:  
><strong>  
>This story is pretty much based on events during the Sino-Soviet split. At this stage, their relations were pretty bad and they were already openly defying each other by supporting different communist movements and wars.<p>

Meanwhile, Alfred has been hovering between them, trying to ease tensions, especially with the Soviet Union. The bit about Alfred offering Yao medicine is meant to be a lead-up to the early 1970s when they try to establish diplomatic relations.

Apparently, Alfred did save the world from World War Three. Sources implied that Ivan wanted to launch nuclear warfare on Yao, but Alfred warned that this would lead to another world war, so fortunately, the plan was shelved.

It seems that both nations believed that the other had let him down. Upon realizing that Ivan's boss's ideologies did not meet his expectations, Yao's boss had tried to promote Chinese-style communist ideologies over Soviet-style, and in a way, tried to displace Ivan as the leader of the world communist movement. Obviously, this did not go down well with Ivan's boss, who withdrew all his support and technological aid for Yao, leaving many projects in an unfinished state. Poor Yao must have been under so much stress then.

However, in spite of how they came to blows, I believe that as Hetalia nations, they truly loved each other throughout, which was why they harboured such bitterness and disappointment towards each other. After all, the deeper the love, the harder they hate.

This story takes place during the Cultural Revolution, where economy progress came to a standstill. In Hetalia world, countries with economy issues are depicted as suffering from a cold. Many civilians also suffered from the purges that took place in this time period and there were some major disruptions and changes within the country which must surely have taken a toil on Yao.

This story was supposed to have a happy ending, but someone (you know who you are XD) said I should try to write some angst. So I tried to write an angsty ending. I like the new ending better than my originally planned happy ending though. I've always struggled to portray their love-hate relationship. Sino-Soviet relations were not exactly chummy even when they signed the treaty of friendship, especially since Ivan caused Yao much grief in the past.


End file.
